His Childhood
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: I never liked Sasori's childhood, so why not fix it a little? I know you all mean the same
1. Chapter 1

Me: OMG I have become a GaaraSakura and now SasoriSakura fan!! But this story doesn't have a pairing though. Just to warn you!

This is Sasori's childhood as I wanted it to be. I didn't quite like how it was.

So I put in my OC, one that I just made up right about last year, before I decided I should write this. This story gave me an excuse for using her.

Alright, let's get's this show on the road. I don't own anything. ANYTHING I SAID!!!

Naruto: Get her down!!

Sakura: Someone get me her sedatives! NOW!

Me: *Fights Naruto* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YA HEAR ME?!! Wait… what are you doing with that syringe Sakura? No, no AAAH GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!!! Oooh look at all those colors. Ohh how beautiful. You know what? While you read this chappie I'll sleep alright? Yeah that's a good ideaaaaaaah. *Falls asleep*

Sasori: Hn.

Deidara: Yeah, you heard her, un!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Chiyo walked in the door to her grandson's bedroom, the one he used to share with his parents. Or at least, he still thought he shared it with them. He didn't know that is parents had died a week ago by the Konoha's White Fang, on a mission that should have lasted only a few days.

Chiyo didn't have the heart to tell Sasori since he really hadn't got to know his parents that much. She wanted him to believe they would come back until he was old enough for him to understand.

But now, as she watched him look at the pictures of him and his parents, she began to wonder if it was for his own good that she kept the truth from him. She had already taught him how to control puppets, and he was very good too, for being only a seven year old.

'_Maybe I should tell him… he deserves to know,"_ she thought, heading over to him and sat down beside him.

"Chiyobaa-sama," he exclaimed and smiled.

"Sasori, I need to tell you something I should have told you before." She sighed before relating to him the truth.

Crying and yelling could be heard and Sasori slammed the door close, crying.

"It's not true. You're lying. I hate you Chiyo-baasama!" he cried, as he ran away.

"Sasori!" she yelled after him but he was already long gone.

She ran out after him in hopes of calming him down, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

--

Sasori had run out of their home, yelling at his grandma.

The streets were empty, and for that, he was thankful: no one could ask him what was , he bumped into someone. As he fell, he yelped in surprise. He then looked up at who he bumped into and saw a beautiful girl, with white hair and cold, black eyes, but he hurried on his feet again and continued to run as fast as he could. He didn't want his grandma to find him, not yet.

'_What's that child crying for? This wasn't something like not getting what he wanted,' _the girl thought. She watched as he ran away before she continued to her destination: The Kazekage's tower.

--

"Chiyobaa-sama is lying. It can't be true. They aren't dead," Sasori whispered to himself while trying to dry his tears, but it didn't help since they just kept falling. He was now right outside the village, on the mountain that guarded it.

"Why are you here alone child? This isn't a place for children to be alone," a soft voice said from behind him. He turned and saw the girl from earlier.

"I… I," he hiccuped, trying in vain to talk. She put her hand on his head and gazed at him with soft eyes.

"There there. Have you been crying all this time? That's not good." She ran her hand through his messy red hair. Sasori blushed as he nodded. The girl was so pretty and she looked lonely too.

"Now, little child, why- ?" she started but Sasori cut her off.

"My name is Sasori, not little child," he said, annoyed, but still teary eyed.

"Alright, Sasori. Why were you crying?" she asked again.

"My parents… They won't come back to me anymore. I won't be able to see them anymore." He started crying again. She drew him into a hug and kept saying soothing words until he stopped crying again.

"Are you all alone?"

"No… I live with my grandma."

"Then let's go find her. I'm sure she is pretty worried." The girl stood up but Sasori didn't move.

"No, I hate her. She lied to me," he said angrily. She grabbed his collar from behind and lifted him up.

"Whether you like it or not, you're coming with me. She must be worried sick that poor woman." The girl cradled him to herself as she began walking back to the village.

"Let me down! I don't want to!!" he yelled and thrashed.

"Don't throw away people who are precious to you while you still have them!" she growled. After that, he was silent.

"Sasori! Sasori!" a voice called down the streets.

"Is that your grandmother?" the girl asked as an old woman came running down the streets.

"Yes, that is Chiyobaa-sama," he answered, and then thought of something.

"What is your name?" he asked out of curiosity. He had told her his name, but she had not told him hers.

"Kanna. That is my name," she said.

"Then I'll leave you here," he said, as he jumped out of Kanna's grasp before Chiyo could see her.

"Sasori! Oh I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried as she hugged him. He also began to cry as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Chiyobaa-sama. But they won't come back."

As they walked back to their home, Kanna followed them just to be sure no more problems would arise. But suddenly, a voice stopped her.

"Why are you still here, Kanna?"

* * *

Me: Alright, let's see. Yeah this is new, yeah. So, please be nice, yeah.

Deidara: … Are you copying me, un?

Me: Um… no……….. un.

Deidara: I knew it!! Yeah!

Me: Art is not a bang. Art is something that will last forever, never fading or rotting.

Deidara: You're copying Sasori-danna. Sasori-danna, she is copying you.

Sasori: … *Tied in ropes*

Deidara: Sasori-danna? What happened?! Un!

Sasori: She…controlled me with chakra strings.

Deidara: Say what?

Me: He IS a puppet ya know. You shouldn't have turned yourself into a puppet.

Sasori: … Damn.

Me: Please read and review okay?


	2. The Room

Me: Alright, here we go again. Okay okay, this is the second chappie of his sad childhood.

Sasori: I liked my childhood thankyouverymuch!

Me: But I didn't like it so I changed it.

Naruto: She doesn't own me or any other of the characters! Dattebayo!

Me: Where… did he come from?

Sasori: …

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_"What do you want, Kyuu?" she asked and turned to a man, who looked around his early twenties. He had yellow/orange hair and red eyes.

* * *

"I'm wondering why you still are here, in the sand village," the man replied.

"So what if I am? I'm actually planning on staying as long as I'd like," she said and disappeared.

The man growled.

'_You should know how your mate has become, Shukaku," _the man thought and walked out of the village.

--

Sasori lay on his bed. His puppets, mother and father, were down in the living room, since they were a little broken. The cause was that he lost focus when he was playing with them. So now he lay there alone.

Suddenly he heard someone knock on the window. He turned slowly and saw white hair. He broke out in a big smile and hurried over to open it. Kanna jumped soundlessly in and took a look around. The room was plain dark yellow, only two pictures on the two small tables beside the bed, and a big bed for him alone.

"Why are you here, Kanna one-chan?" the little boy asked. Kanna turned back to him surprised. She never had any siblings, only a mate, and he was sealed away by the Sand Nins. Because of that, she hated the Sand village, but now she had other matters at hand.

"Just a little curious as to where you lived. But this room is a little boring," she snapped her fingers and a few plants popped out from the walls and floor.

"Wow. How did you do that?" the little Sasori asked as he ran around looking at the different flowers.

"A special ability of mine. What about we meet up tomorrow?" she asked as she headed over to the window.

"Are you leaving already?" by the tone of his voice it was clear that he didn't want her to leave.

"Well… yes?" it came more like a question.

"Oh… Alright." Kanna sighed.

"We'll meet up tomorrow. Get some sleep." She smiled. The boy nodded and crawled into his bed.

"I'll teach about different herbs that can be used to poison and healing. How about that?" she asked leaning out the window. Behind her Sasori nodded excited. She jumped out the window and was gone.

* * *

Short, yes. Why? Because right now I'm too lazy xD Please review ^^ And I bet you know who Kyuu is? Heeeellooo? Red eyes? Orange yellow hair?!!


End file.
